Princess of the Flower Garden
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: "Once upon a time, Who is Coming found a broken princess. He devoted his time fixing the princess, repairing her smile. She became a princess in the garden of flowers he made, filled with his Subclass. His beloved Eve-to-be." I help him obtain revenge, he helps me with mine. We were both broken and we would never betray the other for we lost everything to 'family'. OOC Fem Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"**Hic...hic...****"**

**My eyes...they****'****re blurry with tears and it hurts all over after the bullies pushed me out of my wheelchair. ****I**** saw a small creature peeking at me curiously, but ****I**** didn****'****t care and continued to cry. Night came and ****the**** fox disappeared and instead...a man with short hair and red eyes was there. He asked me a question and ****I**** don****'****t even remember what my answer was...I just knew...knew that being with him was a thousand times better than remaining.**

"Ah..." I woke up to someone shifting beside me along with groaning. "Hm...nyyuuu...?" I sat up, rubbing at my amber eyes sleepily. Long strands of chocolate brown messily fell to my hips and I looked around before my eyes settled on the lazy figure beside me. "Yori-san...it's morning..." I said gently.

"Hm...?" The figure turned slightly, red eyes piercing my own and I smiled at him. "Morning, 'Yuuka'." 'Yori' said with a smile.

"Sleepy...Yori-san, carry me to the bathroom..."

"No way. It's not like when you were seven when I could easily lift you with one arm. You're already 13, a young girl becoming a woman."

"..." I stared at him blankly. "Says the Servamp who keeps sneaking into my room to sleep!"

"It can't be helped." He got out of bed first, lifting me up easily. "You smell so similar to Sensei and I was tired."

"Hmph! Ah, that's right." He put me down on the chair in the bathroom, soaking a towel with warm water before handing it over. "Are the games beginning?"

"Yup! We just need the villain of the story to appear! The first Servamp, Sin of Sloth, Sleepy Ash to appear!" Yori laughed and I carefully scrubbed my face until it was clean. "This shall be the most dangerous thing ever, my dear. Are you prepared?"

"I was prepared the moment you gave me the name 'Tsubaki Yuuka'." I placed the towel on my lap, a smile never leaving my face. My smile remained, but I was often told my eyes were much too cold and empty. However, with him...with him they are always warm and filled with kindness, with love. "You went by the name 'Tsubaki' for a very long time, Yori-san. That's why your full name will become 'Tsubaki Yori' and mine became Tsubaki Yuuka. I am your Eve-to-be, but everything...my body from the toes to the tips of my hair...my soul...my mind...and heart is yours to use as you please. You never hurt me nor abandoned me that's why I shall do whatever it is you want of me. Even if you were to use me...to make me fight for your sake...even if you killed me right now...I will do it with a smile."

Yori stared at me blankly before reaching out quickly. His hands were on my cheeks and I stared up into those beautiful red eyes. They were filled with anger...ah...I must have accidently made him angry with my words. I do not mind though because I adore Yori with all my heart. Yori is my everything...my everything after he took me away from that horrible world I once lived in. Yori who gave me a place to belong...a warm home, a loving family, and a place to return to...no matter what.

"Yuuka. I do not like you saying such things. Value your life more." Yori said staring down at me.

"I live in a dream within a dream. A very sweet dream that is filled with warmth." I touched his hand with my own. "I cannot walk with my own two feet anymore...you are my everything...Tsubaki." I said gently pressing a kiss to his right palm.

"I know that, but you should value yourself more. You are my chosen Eve even if our contract has yet to be formed." I became disheartened at those words. Yori says that I have to wait until all the pieces are in play. If he became my Servamp then our range would be limited and he didn't want that...not until he needs me. "Do not be sad, Yuuka. You and I will be together forever, just like I promised."

"That's good. Ah, I want to go on a walk today. It's a nice sunny day and I want to enjoy it for a bit."

"Of course. Of course."

Yori helped me get ready for the day, brushing out my hair and pulling it into two very loose braids only done halfway with cute red ribbons. He had fun choosing an outfit for me and I smiled in amusement as a messy pile was formed in the center of the room...like every morning. We went with one of the usual outfits. A cute red dress with a high collar and short sleeves, the bottom of the dress has black lace. To go with the outfit are simple white and black striped stockings and black Mary Janes. Yori placed me in a wooden wheelchair that looked more like a miniature throne.

"Ah, good morning, everyone!" I smiled at the Subclass waiting for us in the living room. "How did you all rest last night, well I hope!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Good morning, Yuukachi!" An excitable Subclass with long pink hair came up to greet me. "You're as cute as always!"

"Oh, you are very cute as well, Belkia-chan!"

"Ojou-sama, breakfast will get cold if you do not eat soon."

"Ah, thank you, Shamrock-san! Your hard work is always appreciated." The cool looking man looked very pleased with my words. "Your food is always great!"

"...Morning...Ojou-sama..."

"Good morning, Otogiri-chan." I smiled at the usually silent woman. "Oh, your flowers are very pretty today! I think red is a very good color!"

"Thank you."

"Ojou-sama." I took a glance at the eldest looking man in the room. "I'll be your guard today."

"Oh! That's nice! Where shall we go today?" I paused, looking around the room with a confused smile decorating my face. "Is Sakuya-kun not around? Oh, wait, he has school doesn't he? How nice! How nice! I want to see if being a student is any fun!"

"You cannot!"

"No."

"Dangerous..."

"Yuuka."

"And let those unworthy bastards in your range, Yuukachi, no way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled happily as they voiced their concern for me. "I forgot. Humans are so cruel...Isn't that right...Yamamoto..." I turned to the last figure in the room, the only one who is human among us aside from me. "Takeshi-kun?"

"That's right, Hime-sama."

"Oh! You haven't eaten yet, right? Please share a meal with me! You also attend school do you not? Is it not bad that you aren't there yet?"

"Hahaha! That's right, but it's bad if I left before Hime-sama woke up! I might get killed!" Takeshi laughed, but knew...knew that he'd be killed by everyone in this room if he acted out of place...not that he would do so after I had Otogiri save his life and bring him to me. "Hime-sama is my master so I can't leave whenever I please."

I smiled happily, giggling at his words. I saved Takeshi a few months ago when he was about to commit suicide after breaking his arm...everyone around him turned his back to him and I saw...saw those eyes that were just like mine...lost with no place to call his home. Otogiri saved his life for me, bringing him to me and I was the one who asked him to give up his life to me if he didn't want it...and he responded with a rather strange look, but gave it to me without hesitation. Since then, he's taken to becoming my strength since Yori didn't want to turn him into one of his Subclasses as he has his uses as a human.

"Breakfast was delicious, Shamrock-san." The man preened at my words and I stared at Takeshi. I pressed my index finger to my mouth, thinking. "Takeshi-kun. You shouldn't worry your father so much. Yamamoto-san is a very good man so you should attend school properly. Just make sure to come by once school ends. Ah! That's right. You have a cellphone now, right? Let's trade numbers and I'll give you a call when I wake up! Do forgive me if I call you during school, my sleeping hours always vary." I said clapping my hands together.

"Alright." Takeshi dug into his bag producing his phone. Belkia snatched his phone from him, quickly inputting several numbers and I knew that my number would be at the very top. "Huh?" Takeshi questioned staring at him.

"Belkia-chan is giving you my number and the number of everyone here. You're my human so that means you need these numbers in case of an emergency. Higan-san, will you please push me? I wish to escort Takeshi-kun out of the building."

"Very well."

"You don't have to do that, Hime-sama."

"Oh...?" I was a bit sad. "Do you not want to talk with me a bit more?"

"I do, but I don't want to trouble you. Hime-sama our precious princess, I don't want to make you seem like you have to watch over me."

"That's rude." My smile became cold and Takeshi broke out into a cold sweat. "You are mine, are you not?" I received a nod. "Your life is mine, right?" Nod. "You swore your life to me, right?" Nod. "Then you understand...right?" My smile disappeared as I stared into Takeshi's eyes. "As one of my precious people, as my human...I do what I want."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're great, Yuuka! You're absolutely the greatest!"

"Mou!" I began to pout as Yori laughed. "I got a bit angry and you always react this way! You're so mean, Yori-san!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hmph!"

I continued to pout as Higan pushed my wheelchair out of the room and to the elevator. Takeshi trailed behind and I quickly began asking him questions about how he is doing. Takeshi switched to a school nearby, one that didn't put pressure on him concerning his athletic ability and made sure he had good grades unlike his stupid previous one. It's too bad he didn't let me punish the 'friends' he had before...I'd love to have Yori turn them into Subclasses so I could slowly burn them with sunlight.

"Take care, Takeshi-kun!" I happily waved at him as he entered his school. "Come see me afterwards, okay?! We can get ice cream!"

I saw him wave back with a nod of his head. I dropped my hand and I had a cheerful smile on my face as Higan took me to a nearby park. I do enjoy sitting in a park surrounded by flowers. It's like being with everyone! Everyone is a member of the garden Yori made...that's why he gave me the name 'Yuuka' which means 'devoted', and 'flower'. He said that I was the 'princess' and that I was 'superior' so that means that his Subclasses who are all gifted with flower names are to be devoted to me.

"Oh...that's right..." I made a sound as I remembered an important fact. "Higan-san...I want information on all the current Eves. I want to create the 'chance' to become friends with them before we're enemies. It'd be so much fun, you know...to see how our bonds break because of my relationship with Yori-san." I said clapping my hands together.

"I'll do something when we return." Higan agreed gently patting my head.

"Yay! Higan-san, as a reward you can buy yourself some very good liquor on the way home! I want some snacks to share with Yori-san too!"

I hummed a happy tune as we returned home after a long walk. Yori was gone, as expected, as was Shamrock, also as expected, so that left me with Belkia, Otogiri, and Higan until they returned. Takeshi came by once school ended and I watched as Higan 'played' with Takeshi to train him in fighting vampires. Normally Belkia would play with him, but I asked Higan to do it since it's good to change your opponent once in a while. I would have liked to ask Shamrock, but the man might 'accidently' killed him. Shamrock doesn't really like Takeshi, something about his happy-go-lucky act annoyed him as it reminded him of a friend of his...one that he killed a few years ago. I remember it clearly because when he came back...he was a bit broken so it took me a while to fix him back up. It'd make me very sad if he died, as it would make Yori sad.

"Let's pay Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to fetch Sleepy Ash!" I raised my hand up with a happy grin. "I want to play with the cute 'kitty' too!"

That made everyone get angry with me for my bold and reckless words. I began pouting as Yori took to gently squeezing my cheeks, reminding me that I had a very important duty and that he doesn't want to risk putting me in danger. Sakuya, the normally lying liar that he is, would only agree with me because it made me happy, but even he was against me doing something so dangerous.

"I'm Who is Coming's future Eve!" I began to wave my fists around as everyone stared at me with concern. "I want to be useful! I want to help too! If anyone died...if anyone died..." My entire being shifted from my usual playful attitude influenced by Yori to one of a much darker nature. "I'll kill anyone who dares to kill our people...! Everyone in our little garden is so nice...so fun...we were all hurt...hurt so badly...that's why...that's why..." I said my mind becoming a mess.

"Yuuka!" I paused in my ramblings as I stared at Tsubaki. I blinked, not realizing tears were streaming down my cheeks. I rubbed them away before smiling happily. "Yuuka..." Tsubaki said again quietly as he stared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I clapped my hands together. "What was I saying again? Ah, right, I hope that we all remain together forever. It makes me happy when we're together like a family. Anyone who ruins that shall be killed painfully, right?" I asked smiling a very fake smile.

One by one they each agreed with my words. Tsubaki especially as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me the room and I hugged him around the neck, burying my nose against the juncture of his neck. I don't want the garden to be ruined...but I knew it would eventually...because we all want to help Tsubaki achieve his revenge against the person who killed his 'Sensei'. Even if it costed us our lives, even if it hurt Tsubaki...it's because we love and adore him that we are willing to risk everything for his sake.

"Love you...Tsubaki..."

"...I know..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I got back into reading Servamp and I seriously love Tsubaki. So...a very pitiful child for a very pitiful Servamp. Yuuka is an adorable child who is devoted to Tsubaki and his plans. Tsubaki treats Yuuka carefully because he truly cares about her and for various reasons that will be hinted at, but not revealed until the time is just right! Yuuka has bouts of childish tantrums and the reason for her rather dark personality when her people are threatened are mostly influenced by Tsubaki, but there will be an explanation later on for her shifts in personality. She refers to Tsubaki by this name and Yori so it will alternate between the two based on her mental state. The darker she becomes the more she refers to him as Tsubaki. Yuuka will be Who is Coming's Eve for sure, but not yet. Tsubaki doesn't want to put her in that kind of danger if he can help it. There will be KHR points involved here as well, but for now it is mostly focused on the Servamp plot line. That's all for now! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Good evening, Yamamoto-san." I smiled at the former hitman as I entered his shop with Otogiri. "I'm sorry to ask you to reserve the entire shop today, but it would be best to talk privately." I said as Otogiri left to make sure no one was around.

"Of course..." The man stared at me wearily, but gave me a small smile. "How are you today, Yuuka-san?" Yamamoto asked serving me my favorites.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. Itadakimasu~!" I dug in and I wondered where to start. "We are going to war, you see. The games have begun and as such...As Takeshi-kun's master I thought I should tell you properly." I said chopsticks in my mouth.

"There isn't any need to tell me this, Yuuka-san. Takeshi told me about it a few days after he met you. He took up the sword for your sake, I can't stop him if he wants to follow you until he dies. It's not in his nature to simply watch as the person he chose to serve dies before him."

"..." I thought about his words and I put the chopsticks down, staring up at the man. "I cannot promise to return him to you alive or in one piece, but know...know that I will throw away the life entrusted to me. Even if his mind breaks, I will carefully gather up all the pieces and put them back together...even if it takes me years, I will never, ever, abandon him. Even if he lashes out at me and calls me hurtful things, shouting at me to leave him alone, I shall remain at his side."

"I know."

"That's good. Takeshi will be around a bit more. It's too dangerous for him to stay with us too often so I told him to act the part of a normal middle schooler. I will take my leave now. Please keep the change." I placed a large stack of money on the table. "A precaution...should the shop be destroyed. I do love eating sushi with Tsubaki here."

"Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind, Yuuka-san...no...Princess of the Flower Garden, Tsubaki Yuuka."

I smiled and I called for Otogiri. I returned home and I was bringing back some yummy cakes I wanted to share with Belkia...only to find out he lost to the newly formed Eve of Sleepy Ash. I dropped the cake, uncaring how it made a mess on the floor and a bit splattered on my shoes. My smile is still on my face, but I tilted my head to the side...a coldness seeping into the room and everyone tensed up...well everyone except Tsubaki.

"Ne...what is the name of this Eve?" I continued to smile, but my eyes were completely blank. I dug my nails into the armrests, not noticing the small flickers of purple along my nails. "Where does he go to school? How old is he? What does he look like? How did he win? Is Belkia dead? Who shall kill this Eve?" I asked taking my time to look at everyone.

"Belkia is alive." Shamrock informed me.

"Oh...That's good! Where is he then?" I asked staring at the man.

"...He's being held hostage by the Eve..." I turned my gaze to Sakuya as he hesitantly spoke. "I know...the Eve in question...We go to school together..."

"Oh...I see...I see...!" I clapped my hands together, thinking up a very good plan. "Hey, Takeshi-kun...you're free to do as you please for the next two to three months."

"What do you plan on doing, Hime-sama?"

"I know all about Sakuya's friends and I bet the one in question is the Shirota Mahiru-kun, right? Sleepy Ash is a silly black cat that is lazy, I bet he saw the poor kitty and helped him out, right?" Sakuya flinched at my words, which hit home. "He must be a good child so...I'll be sure to get close without anyone being any wiser. Oh, I know!" I clasped my hands together knowing of the best way to act. "I bet there's an opening at the apartments he lives in so I'll move in and use my pitiful situation in my favor! Shamrock! Please prepare some things for me! I need a new identity...and..."

I made plans and Tsubaki allowed it, merely telling Otogiri to pack all of my things. I was told to call every night to make sure I was safe and I agreed. Becoming 'friends' with Mahiru would allow me to keep track of Sleepy Ash for Tsubaki! It only took a few hours for Shamrock to prepare everything...and I was able to stage everything perfectly. I had to wait until the afternoon as Belkia had to be picked up before I met with Mahiru. It was oh so easy to gain his attention considering I was a girl bound to a wheelchair watching the movers work right in front of the apartment building.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." I smiled at the older teen who has a black kitten on his shoulders. "I'm just watching...Oh, what a cute kitty." Sleepy Ash went still as I took him from Mahiru. He obviously smelled my scent...which was familiar to him as it was to Tsubaki. "Hello, cutie."

"Do you need any help? I'm Shirota Mahiru, I live here as well."

"I'm Tsubaki Yuuka, I'm 13." He flinched at the name, obviously remembering the meeting he had with Tsubaki earlier. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You can call me Yuuka, but only if I can call you Mahiru-kun."

"Sure. Which apartment do you live in?"

"Eto...314..."

"Oh, that's a few doors down from mine."

"Oh! What luck!"

"Where are your parents?"

"A-Ah...?" I made an awkward face. "I-I'm living alone..."

"Huh? Someone at your age?"

"My situation is a bit complicated..." I gave him a weak smile as I petted Ash's fur, uncaring how the Servamp was stiff in my arms. "I can take care of myself. My current guardian...he's paying the rent for me...but he is very busy..."

"That's not good! If you need help, just ask!"

"..." I stared up at Mahiru with a smile, eyes completely blank. "You are a 'good person' aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Here you go." I placed the Servamp on his shoulders. "I must go inside now. I have to unpack."

"Hey, wait..."

I ignored him as I went up to my new temporary home. I unpacked what I needed and I tried standing...only to release a surprised yelp and fall over. I could barely move my legs as I used my arms to hold my shaking body up. I sat on my bottom and I opened my mouth to call for Shamrock or Higan for help, only to shut it. I'm too dependent on them...even when they aren't around.

X-X-X-X

"It hurts..." I had fallen over at least a dozen times this morning and burned my hands when making myself a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. I was close to crying as I had to use my hands to wheel myself to the elevator. Don't get me started on my messy appearance...I really took for granted the pampering I received as a princess. "This sucks..." I said tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" I blinked, tears dripping down my cheeks as Mahiru looked at me. "Y-you're covered in bruises and you're a mess! What happened?" Mahiru asked tidying up my hair.

"I...I..." I began wailing about how horrible my morning was. "T-Then...then...it hurts...!" I said showing my hands to him.

"Come with me a moment." He took me to his apartment and properly handled my bruises...then he began helping me fix my hair and uniform. He properly apologized for his rudeness, but I only gave him a watery gaze as he helped me. "There, that should do it. Are you still hungry?"

"No." I shook my head, tears still in the corner of my eyes. "I hate a lot of toast and jam after burning the eggs. It tasted bad...it was completely black."

"..."

Mahiru didn't ask questions about my situation, probably getting an idea after my words yesterday. He helped me to school and I apologized many times when he had to carry me up the stairs on his back. It's a shame he's an Eve and that he hurt Belkia. If he didn't do that, I would have begged Tsubaki to turn him into a Subclass. I bet that would make Sakuya happy too. My first day of school was filled with much awkwardness with my newly made classmates due the fact I'm a bandaged girl in a wheelchair. I was pretty much useless too since the school festival is right around the corner so no one wanted to bother to get to know me. I decided to go home early since everyone in my class told me to just stay out of the way and...well...I would only be a bother doing nothing.

"This is exhausting..." I breathed out heavily, exhausted after wheeling myself halfway home. "I can't get home like this..."

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need help?"

"Hm?" I stared at the little girls before me and I knew they were Subclasses. "O-Oh, it's okay. Nee-san is just...a little weak..."

"Why the heck is a girl who can barely push her own wheelchair doing alone?" I looked up at the boy about Miharu's age with pretty purple hair. "I suppose I should give you a hand seeing as you are so pitiful. Don't bother refusing, I won't accept anything other than yes as an answer."

"E-Eh?!"

I wasn't sure what to expect when the two girls pushed my chair towards a nearby car, tossed me in and I was driven to my apartments after giving out the location. The boy looked embarrassed as I stared at his face for a while and I reached out, grabbing the edge of his coat before he could leave me in front of my apartment.

"A-Ano, thank you for your help. I'm Tsubaki Yuuka, what's your name?"

"...Alicein Misono."

"Alicein-san..." I gave him a smile. "Thank you for your help...In truth, I was a bit unsure how to get home in my sorry state."

"What were you thinking being alone when you're so weak?"

"Ahahaha...it can't be helped..." I touched my knee...thinking about the day I stopped being able to walk. It was shortly after Tsubaki took me in, it was a mental trauma of some kind. "I'm weak..."

"Take better care of yourself, you fool!" I jumped at his tone and I saw he was breathing heavily. I-Is he...as weak as I am? "I won't accept anything except the answer yes!"

"Pff...!" I began giggling, something that made him blush. "You're very kind, Alicein-san. I hope to see you around."

"L-Like that would happen!"

"Oh..." I made a disappointed look. "Sorry for assuming..."

"...I-I might...see you around if..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, take care."

I went into my apartment and as expected...I ended up with twice the number of bruises until Mahiru came to check up on me. I gave a weak laugh as he helped me out. My eyes saw someone at my doorway and I curiously peered over Mahiru to get a better look. We made eye contact when he turned to look in and he quickly fled a few doors down, a door slamming shut.

"Who was that?" I asked pointing at the door.

"O-Oh, that's my...my cousin! Yeah, my cousin Kuro. He's a shut-in who is staying with me! He doesn't like to come out when there's daylight so you'll probably only see him at night!" Mahiru lied with a rather nervous smile.

"Oh...He's like a vampire, huh?" I laughed, pretending not to notice the panicked look on his face. "My guardian Yori-san is the same way. He would rarely go out during the daylight because he's such a night owl. If it wasn't for me, he'd be completely nocturnal."

"Yori-san?"

"Un! He's my guardian, but he's my best friend. Before I moved in here, he often took care of me with all his friends. I was...very dependent on them..."

"Why aren't they here now?"

"...It can't be helped..." I smiled weakly. "I...I cannot depend on them for everything..."

"You can depend on me."

"Thank you, Miharu-san."

The teen offered to cook for me and I agreed only if he let me help cut the vegetables. I cried out when I cut my finger...I cried when cutting the onions...I even cried when I accidentally touched the boiling pot with my bare hands. Miharu quickly shoved me out of the kitchen, thanking me for the help, but told me that it was too dangerous for me to help. I sat at the table with tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I looked around and I focused my eyes on Kuro who is watching TV. He glanced at me and our eyes made contact.

"Hello..."

"...Hello..."

"I'm Yuuka..."

"...Kuro..."

What an awkward silence. I thanked Miharu for dinner and I found myself with a mother hen during my stay. The boy was even kind enough to offer to push me to and from school...even though he was busy helping his school with his own festival. I got introduced to his friends, Koyuki and Ryusei. Koyuki began doting on me while Ryusei only gave Miharu a look for taking care of a stray in the shape of a girl in a wheelchair. Sakuya began to flirt with me until Miharu told him to knock it off. Despite going to a different school and being much younger than them, Miharu and his friends didn't treat me with pity...instead they didn't even ask how I ended up in a wheelchair...unlike the nosy little shits at my school.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Yuuka is...very pampered after Tsubaki took her in. She doesn't cook, clean, or move about on her own so she's more or less as strong as Misono physically and is incredibly restricted thanks to her disabilities. I seriously doubt that Mahiru would just leave the girl alone after discovering just how pitiful she is, not to mention that he can draw upon parallels between himself and her sort of a 'what if that was me type of thing' after discovering she's alone. Yuuka is too cute to not be considered lovable! All shall fall for this adorable (and slightly murderous) child! Normally Tsubaki wouldn't allow Yuuka out of his sight, but...he realizes it's more dangerous for her to be seen with them when they start to make their move. He's allowing Yuuka to get close to Mahiru since he understands that the boy is simple and would do anything to protect his friends. That is more than enough to let Yuuka get close to Mahiru while observing his progress as an Eve. Nothing to add so that's all! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Um...sorry, Yuuka-chan!" Miharu is bowing his head with his hands clasped in front of him. "Sakuya didn't go to school today and I want to go check on him so..." Miharu said nervously.

"Oh, that's fine. I feel bad all the time making you take me everywhere and even taking care of me. I want to go see him too! His jokes are very funny and he tells a lot of interesting stories!" I said hands on my lap.

"That's good...Why don't we buy him something to eat. I bet if he's sick he hasn't eaten anything good yet."

"Oh, snacks too! Pudding is a treat when you're sick!"

"Sure thing."

We went to the store and bought a bento box and some snacks for Sakuya. I began talking to Miharu about Sakuya, saying he's a nice person, but for some reason I felt he was a bit scary. Miharu only laughed, telling me about Sakuya until he realized there were a few holes in his mind concerning Sakuya. Kuro the cat is on my lap and I stopped him from taking the food inside the bag...as he questioned who Sakuya is. I wonder how fragile Sakuya's power is if it's quickly being unraveled like this.

"Miharu-san, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"Who is...Sakuya?" Miharu questioned quietly.

"Miharu, Yuuka-chan!"

"Wha-"

"Sakuya-san..."

I pretended to be thinking about something, concern written on my face when a scream broke out. Sakuya suddenly grabbed me, pulling me out of my wheelchair, grabbing Miharu's hand to drag him along through an alley. I released a whine at being carried like a sack of rice over Sakuya's shoulder when we stopped at a dead end. Sakuya dropped Miharu's hand and I was being carried properly.

"Miharu, do you trust me? If you trusted me, you wouldn't lie to me, right?" Sakuya asked making a scary face.

"You're being weird...did something happen?" Miharu asked hesitantly.

"So...Miharu...To what extent is our relationship a lie?"

"M-Miharu-san?!" I acted surprise when he was suddenly being dangled by strings before screeching when there was a sensation of weightlessness. "Kyaaahhh!"

"Yuuka-chan!"

"Oooh! It's time for an applause!" I found myself in a throne like chair, bound by my wrist and ankles, a collar around my neck. "We got a great volunteer and audience for today's show! A cute and helpless little girl!"

"M-Miharu-san...?"

"Don't hurt her! She's innocent, she's not involved in any of this!"

I stared down at my lap, remaining silent aside from the hiccuping as I was crying. I barely paid any mind to anything as tears freely streamed down my cheeks. I found myself being drowned in some kind of black liquid. It was like a tidal wave that made me feel as if I was drowning. Sakuya came to my rescue and held onto me until it disappeared. The liquid made my mind spin, making it hard to breathe or think. It scared me. I'm dizzy...my world spinning. I blacked out and when I woke up...I'm at home lying in my bed. I called Yori for comfort since that was the first time I experienced something so strange and...so scary.

"Yori-san...it was scary..." I held the phone to my ear. "Hic...is he okay?" I asked rubbing at my eyes.

"_Don__'__t worry, Belkia is doing just fine. __H__e has a bad haircut, but he__'__s alive. He says sorry for scaring you like that. Otogiri too._"

"No...It's okay...I want to go home soon..."

"_So soon?_"

"I'll wait...to get closer to them...Did you get a replacement, Yori-san?"

"_A very useful one. She__'__s a spoilt brat, but has her uses._"

"M'kay..."

"_Are you angry?_"

"Angry...but...I want...to kill her..."

"_Of course. Anything for you._"

Miharu came over the next morning and he apologized before explaining everything he could to me about the Servamps and what happened yesterday. He spent ten times the effort in taking care of me, feeling responsible for what happened to me and I let him...doing my best to deepen those feelings and endearing myself to him further. I met with Alicein Misono again, this time he awkwardly apologized to me about the rough treatment I endured. It was an awkward few days as Alicein took to taking me to school to constantly check up on my condition. Snow Lily, his Servamp, was in the form of a cute butterfly and I honestly told him he looked cute with Lily in his hair.

"D-Don't go calling a man cute!" Misono shouted at me.

"Lily is still weird though. Why does he strip?" I asked curiously.

"D-Don't ask!"

"Okay?"

"Really...it's best if you distance yourself from Shirota from now on. If you stay close, you'll get hurt."

"It's fine." I stared at Misono with a false smile. "It's worse to be abandoned by someone you thought loved you than to hurt standing beside someone you like."

"...That's true."

"Who were you hurt by?"

"...My brother..."

"Oh...I was hurt by my family too...My papa said I was useless...my brother took something precious to me...my mother hated being left behind with a useless daughter...that's why I live alone...being alone is better than those so called 'bonds' hurting me. Miharu is different...I like him..."

"...Since we're friends...I wouldn't mind listening...once in a while."

"Oh...thank you, Misono-san."

Despite all that, I couldn't actually be much help with Servamp problems so I only saw Miharu during the morning and at night for breakfast and dinner since Misono began taking me to and from school. I got a lot of attention from my shitty classmates about Misono due to the fact they thought I was dating a rich guy or the fact I might be secretly rich. I was very annoyed with them that I proceeded to ignore them...which resulted in bullying, but I secretly arranged for the bullies to meet a very painful experience when it is time for me to leave.

X-X-X-X

Miharu looked super guilty when he told me how he wanted to train and how he got roped into helping at a summer festival thanks to the president of the student council at his schooll. At the word festival, my mind went to delicious foods and fireworks. I want to go...I want to go...I really, really, really want to go!

"The summer festival on the first day of summer..." My eyes are shining and Miharu began smiling at my excitement. "Please take me! I'll help too! I promise! I promise!" I said excitedly.

"Then...Why don't I leave Kuro to you?" Miharu said looking at the Servamp.

"Yay!" I cheered hands in the air.

The day of the festival, Kuro and I went around buying food and playing games until we went back to where Miharu is waiting. Kuro was awkward with me, but I didn't let it bother me. We got a lot of free food since the vendors felt bad for me and also a few free prizes. Kuro didn't seem to care as he turned into a cat, sitting on my lap as we ate. We watched Miharu work...more than he should since he kept getting distracted by other people in trouble.

"Sorry about everything, Yuuka-chan..." Miharu said nervously scratching his neck.

"I don't mind." I smiled at Miharu. "In truth, this is the first time someone..." Someone outside my garden. "...anyone really...was so nice to me...Yori-san was the first one..." I said petting Kuro's fur.

"You spoke about him before, didn't you? He's your guardian?"

"...I lost the ability to walk thanks to my brother...and my father..." Miharu stiffened up at my words. "They left shortly afterwards and I was...I was picked on because I was different...my mother didn't care..."

"That can't be true..."

"Yori-san said it's because she wanted to be ignorant, that she wanted to pretend that she was part of the perfect family and I never fit into that mold after I became disabled." Tears began to form. "Yori-san took guardianship over me...she didn't...she didn't fight it...She only signed the papers with a smile..."

"..."

"Yori-san's job had become very difficult lately...so I decided to live alone while he worked. We talk all the time and I told him all about you, Miharu-san!" I began to smile. "Miharu-san is kind and it makes Yori-san happy to know that someone is watching over me."

"What if...what if he wasn't there for you?"

"...I'd probably still be suffering...or dead..." Miharu frowned, but didn't say anything. "Yori-san said that I was strong to endure that treatment for almost three years...I lived with him for four years and it took him two years to make me smile again...Yori-san makes very bad jokes and he laughs too much...I...I can't depend on him forever so I took the chance for independence when I could..."

"Yori-san is kind, right?"

"Un! I love him! I want to marry him in the future!" I saw Shamrock approach with a white suitcase. "Do you need something, Nii-san?"

"I'm not so young as to be called that, Ojou-chan." Shamrock smiled, holding up the silver briefcase. "I found this beneath a bench earlier and I was looking for the main office. Do you know the way?"

"I can handle it!" Miharu took it from Shamrock. "Sorry, Yuuka-chan. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Shamrock left and I was about to offer Kuro a takoyaki when he disappeared from my lap. I heard an explosion and I wondered how many bombs had been set off tonight. It was a while later when Miharu returned with a tall male with blond hair...carrying a coffin of all things. I released a sound and the taller male stared at me curiously before looking at Miharu.

"You left your little sister alone?"

"I-It couldn't be helped! Also, it's a good thing I did or she'd end up caught up with the bombing!"

"Did something happen? Who is this and what is with that coffin?"

"I'm Sendagaya Tetsu. You can just call me Tetsu."

"Oh..."

"A-Ah, anyways! We have to go home now!"

"Okay?"

We went over to Miharu's apartment to hide, on the way I heard about what happened, but...Shamrock is a bit reckless...doing that. I wonder why Kuro couldn't tell the difference between a normal human and a vampire. I was lost in thought and I felt a hand patting the top of my head. I looked at Tetsu and he stared at me, still petting my head.

"A-Ano...?"

"You're Tsubaki Yuuka, right?"

"Y-Yes, how did you...?"

"We go to the same school. I've seen you around a few times."

"...Eh..." I paused, thinking about his words. "You're the same age as me?!"

"I'm 14."

"No way! You look almost 18!"

"I'm just tall."

"Ah...Tetsu-kun..." I felt a bit embarrassed since I thought about using 'san', but since we're close in age I guess 'kun' is fine. "So about the coffin..."

"That's my Lead. I can't get rid of it. Hugh, you're fine by now, right? You should come out and introduce yourself."

"Very well." The coffin shook and I froze up, scared for a moment. "I am the Servamp of Pride..." The coffin opened and I stared at the Servamp that looked younger than me. "My current name is 'Hugh the Dark Algernon III'!"

"Ah..." There's a blush on my face as I stared at the vampire. "S-So cute...What's his animal form?"

"A bat."

"Cute...!"

"Now trem..." He froze up, smelling something and he sharply looked at me. "You...Ojou-chan, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yuuka..." He suddenly appeared before me, staring at me hard. "A-Ano..."

"Your eyes...I see...one of that child's children..."

"That child?"

"It is nothing. Now then, Yuuka-san...are you also an Eve?"

"No..." I shook my head, a sad look on my face. "Miharu-san told me about the Servamps and I live a few doors down. Miharu-san has been taking care of me so..."

"Dinner is ready." Miharu doesn't look pleased with me being interrogated. "I made enough curry for everyone."

"Well, we can leave discussions for later. Let's eat before dinner is cold!"

"Un..."

I felt out of place as discussions about the Servamps went on...and about Miharu training with someone tomorrow. I decided to make dinner for him and Kuro before he got home so I used my copy of his key to enter his apartment. I've gotten a lot better at moving about without assistance and at cooking too! I want to make something delicious for Yori to eat in the future so this was a good experience. I was a bit worried when Miharu didn't call me at all that night and the next morning...he wasn't back either.

"I'm a bit worried..." I said wheeling myself to the park where Miharu said he would be training at.

I was hoping for a clue about where he went when...a snake suddenly found its way around my neck. I blinked, staring at the snake before smiling. I began coddling and cooing at the creature, knowing full well that he's a Servamp. I heard someone approach and I turned my gaze to find an older man with blond hair approaching. He adjusted his hat on his head, his eyes piercing me...observing me.

"Jeje, it's a bit rude to do that to a lady." The man took off his hat, placing it at his chest as he gave me a slight bow. "We've been looking for you since your disappearance...Lady Sawada Tsubaki." I went still at his words. "You've become a lot more beautiful compared to the pictures we have of you as a child."

"...W-Who...M-Magician...?!" I paled, shivering when my true name was revealed. While I love the name Tsubaki because it was shared between me and Yori...I love the name Yuuka more because he gave it to me. "P-Please...please don't...! I don't want to go back...!"

"Don't worry, I won't be doing that. I hate the Sawada family too so I'll keep it a secret that I've found you. I can keep this from the C3 too, for a price."

"W-What do you...w-want...?"

"Why don't we go on a small date before we begin? Oh! You look just like Abel that I want to dress you up like her!"

"H-Huh..."

I was suddenly being pushed around by the man, Mikuni, as he took me shopping. I got dressed up like a doll and I couldn't stop blushing as people stared...even an old woman said that I was lucky to have such a nice boyfriend. Jeje, the Servamp of Envy, is still curled around my neck and is asleep. I was relieved when he left me alone for an hour...but I wasn't so pleased when he returned with a large bundle of flowers before taking me home. He didn't mention anything about the price of his silence, leaving with a smile on his face. He had this look in his eyes that said he knew something I didn't know...which I really hated. I was relieved when he was gone and when Miharu returned home a few minutes later, quickly apologizing for worrying me and I began pouting and ignoring him because...the dinner I made had gone to waste!

"Hmph! I want strawberry shortcake for dessert tonight!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I should have called you when I had the chance!"

"It's okay. Actually, your friend Mikuni-san told me what happened and...Please don't tell the C3 about me..."

"Huh...? Why?"

"...I...I actually knew about the Servamps from the beginning...and I..."

"Yuuka-chan?"

"...Shall we talk over some tea? I think...I would like to tell you...because it's only fair..."

"Sure. I'll make some tea."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Since Yuuka isn't involved with Servamp business, being a 'normal girl' in their eyes, her part in the Servamp plot is mostly limited to times when the Eves are free and can hang out with her. Next chapter you get a peek into Yuuka's past, but not all of it as some details are specifically left out or altered to best fit her need to appear 'weak and helpless'. Yuuka really likes Miharu, but she still doesn't hesitate to try to emotionally manipulate him when she gets the chance. Yuuka does have a relationship with the C3 and she's very much afraid of them contacting her former family or being detained by them. Without Tsubaki around to anchor her, she's a bit of an emotional mess and tends to obediently follow rather than fight. Welp~! That's all for today so look forward to the next chapter~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

There's awkwardness as Miharu and I sat at the table, tea and snacks before us. I decided to tell him a bit about my past...but I actually never had any plans on it if not for Mikuni knowing who I truly am. I don't want the C3 to know about me, I don't want the Sawada family to know about me! It's too risky right now! I don't want to be forced back! For now...I'll use Miharu to prevent that from happening. If he knew about my past, I can say for sure he wouldn't ever force me back or even let them take me back.

"...My...My real name...It's Sawada Tsubaki..." I'm close to tears. "M-My family is special...and has connection to the supernatural world...I-I changed my name to Tsubaki Yuuka...and...and..." I said unable to explain properly.

"Calm down, Yuuka-chan...You don't have to explain anything." Miharu said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I-I have to! If the C3 know about me then I'll be forced back into that house!"

"The C3?"

"...Hic...!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I-I used to have a special power...It-It was warm and pretty...! When I showed it to my father...He...He took it from me! The C3 helped him take it from me and he gave it to my brother! I hate him! I hate him! He said that I was useless because I was a girl! I begged my brother to help me, but he just...he just...! He agreed...he agreed to take my power...I ran away from home thanks to Yori-san's help...but...I didn't think...that I'd be found so quickly..."

"...That's why you hate the C3?"

"Hic..." I rubbed at my eyes. "The C3 are allied with them...If they find out about me...I have to go as quickly as possible...that's why...I'm sorry, Miharu-san...Please...Please don't get involved with me anymore...!"

"Yuuka-chan..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be stupid!" Miharu slammed his hands on the table and I flinched. "I'm your friend! If you're afraid or sad, I'll help you out without hesitation!"

"..." Tears continued to fall and I smiled at Miharu, very pleased. "Thank you, Miharu-san...Yori-san was the only person who cared for me...but I'm happy...that someone like you is my friend."

"If you need anything, just ask."

"No..." I shook my head. "After all...I plan on taking back that power...for that reason, I don't want you to get involved..."

"What exactly did they take?"

"..." I wheeled around the table to be closer to him. I reached out, placing my hand on his chest while my other is on my own. "Every person is born with a special power deep within their souls. A type of fire that only erupts when you feel as if you're about to die, but you want to live...so badly. It's part of one's soul...and...when they took it...I lost a lot of things..."

"Part of your soul...?"

"You..." I looked at Kuro who dropped his video game in shock. "...You held the Flames of Dying Will? Didn't you?"

"...Yes..." I nodded my head, hands on my lap. "I was a Sky...I only managed to survive because I had a secondary flame..."

"Flames of Dying Will?"

"...It's a special power that requires a conductor...to be brought out...but...it is something everyone holds...anyone can use it if they have the will to live even if they are dying." I held out my hand, bright purple flames in my palm. "My soul is tied to this power. They ripped my soul out...and that is why I'm bound to this wheelchair...I lost the ability to walk...I could barely read or write...I'm only alive because...I'm using the ability of this flame to keep my soul going...If I lose the will to live...I will die."

"W-What?"

"...If not for Yori-san...I'd be dead...I was so close to losing the will to live..."

"...Can we get it back?"

"N-No, I don't want you to be part of this...they're scary...!" I grabbed his arm, fear written all over my face. "They're part of the Mafia!"

"M-Mafia?!"

"Yori-san is helping me...to return what was stolen...You don't have to do anything...just remain my friend...Please don't look at me differently..."

"Okay." I felt a hand on my head. "Yuuka-chan is Yuuka-chan, right?"

"Thank you...Miharu-san..."

I decided to return to my apartment and I spied on the duo...listening to Kuro warn Miharu not to get too involved with me. Miharu disagreed, but Kuro told him that if what was stolen is returned...my brother might die. That the Mafia are the group you shouldn't get involved with because if they were willing to kill a small girl who is family, they won't hesitate to kill him and everyone who is involved with him. There's silence and I wondered what Miharu is thinking about. It mattered little though...My pitiful situation...is it enough? Should I have said more? No...I suppose not. I told him enough, I know I did.

X-X-X-X

"Huh? Don't leave my house?" I held my phone to my ear. "What happened?" I asked curiously.

Miharu only shouted over the phone not to leave my house because it is dangerous and I just...did as I was told. The next thing I know, Miharu is apologizing saying that he was going to set up a base at the hostel that Tetsu's family owns. It didn't really bother me and I agreed and I was constantly called by Miharu as he was checking up on me. I was bored with nothing to do...when Takeshi came over after so long.

"Ah, you're here, Takeshi-kun. What's wrong, you have a bad look on your face." I said smiling at him.

"...Sawada...Ieyasu..." Takeshi said after a moment.

"...so, he returned to Namimori...did he approach you?"

"The Arcobaleno following him wanted me to become his Rain, but Oyaji refused him. He's persistent though."

"...What do you want to do, Takeshi-kun?"

"Hime-sama..." Takeshi knelt down in front of me, taking one of my hands in his own. "I swore my life to you and I'll do it over and over again. Even if no one accepts this, you are my Sky. No one else. I'll kill him for you...I'll return the Flames of Sky to you."

"Don't worry, Takeshi-kun." I gently touched his face, a smile forming. "I know you will. That's why I love that about you. In the meantime, do me a favor please...find Chrome-chan to send Mukuro-kun a message for me...tell him...when the time is right, we'll be leaving this city...for Namimori."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Go." Takeshi left and I pushed myself to the balcony, staring at the night sky blankly. "Bermuda-san...are you there?" A portal formed behind me and an infant wrapped in bandages came out. "Will I be tossed into Vindice for my actions?"

"No. This is a civil matter. You are well within your rights to kill those responsible and all those that fight for them. Your Famiglia, the Flower Garden, is recognized under your rule. You are free to use those Subclasses to fight for your sake as they are members of your Famiglia."

"Thank you, Bermuda-san!" I smiled at him happily. "Here is the information I have for you. The Arcobaleno shall be replaced within the next five years. I'm unsure the exact date, but it is within this time frame."

"You have my thanks."

"About the stolen flames..."

"He isn't a true Sky. He is only running on borrowed power. He will break eventually."

"And Iemitsu?"

"We will wait for your signal to send him to Vindice to carry out his sentence. Stealing Sky Flames from a civilian, almost killing a member of his family, presenting a false Sky as heir, and human experimentation. His crimes will be announced when you allow it. Sawada Ieyasu will be charged with flame theft and wrongfully obtaining his position as Decimo."

"I see...thank you..."

"What do you plan on doing, Tsubaki Yuuka? We overlooked what the Servamp Who is Coming did to your mother as the Flower Garden had yet to be formed, but do not pursue further revenge."

"She's already in a mental facility constantly taking care of a doll in my image...How did he react to my present?"

"Does this please you?"

"Greatly."

"It seems that Sawada Ieyasu broke down when he found out about your 'death'."

"He broke down...he broke down?! What right does he have to 'care' about me?!" I'm angry, very angry. "I'm dying! I'm dying because he stole my Sky Flames! This body is barely holding on! I can't even bond with my Rain properly because of him! They stole everything from me and he's 'sad' about my death?!"

"..." My Cloud Flames filled the room, filling it with my murderous intent. "If you ever change your mind, the doors to Vindice are open for you."

"...Haaaahhh...haaaaahhh..." I breathed in and out heavily. I calmed down and I smiled at Bermuda. He was used to my shifts in personality from calm to murderous. The problems with having a soul like mine, it doesn't help being a Cloud with humans and vampires as my territory. A broken soul like mine means that I can be quite emotional. "Please forgive my outburst. I hope we can talk again on less professional terms, Bermuda-san. Do tell me how your own revenge goes. I might join in if it is interesting enough."

"Look forward to it."

The coming days were boring and I decided to plot my revenge against the rest of the Sawada and Vongola. I was so happy when Takeshi called informing me that Mukuro and his people were ready to move out whenever I gave the order...when I could finally become Tsubaki's Eve! I do miss my Mist. He and I share the same hatred of the Mafia and we used to discuss the various ways we would watch it burn to the ground.

X-X-X-X

"_Little Sky, little Sky, had her wings clipped away. She floats with the Clouds and the Rain cries for her. Mist rolls in and helps her obtain her revenge~! False Sky, false Sky stole his sister's wings. Made her cry and almost died, poor little Sky._" I sang as I headed home, groceries piled on my lap.

I continued to sing this song over and over as I headed home. Miharu was still gone and I was bored of playing pretend. Mikuni isn't even around, not that...I want to see him, but still he had information on the C3 I would have liked to have. I received a call later that night from Miharu. And let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant call as the Servamp of Greed...killed...so many of the Subclasses belonging to Tsubaki and there is only one left alive...a boy by the name of Lilac. Miharu apologized, saying that he'll come get me in the morning. Something in me snapped and I began to smile, it's not my usual smiles...but one filled with murderous intent. I thanked Miharu quietly...before hanging up to call Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki...get someone to fetch me...and trash this place...I don't mind letting that woman you picked up torture me a bit...I'm coming home..."

"_It's too dangerous right now._"

"They have one of our people. One of them survived and they're coming for me. I'm coming home."

"_Hm...what do you want to do return home?_"

"Do put me in the same room as Lawless. I want to hurt him very badly emotionally...before reveal who I truly am."

"_Very well. I'll make sure they don't hurt you too badly, my Eve._"

"Of course...I might have watchers...make it as realistic as possible. Leave a message...I want the Subclass being held hostage returned..."

Later that night, Shamrock and Belkia came via balcony window. I released a high pitch scream when they did that and...Shamrock apologized quietly before I was kicked out of my wheelchair. I tried to crawl away, but my legs were pierced through with swords by Belkia who apologized as well. I screamed again even though I couldn't feel the pain in my legs. Tears streamed down my cheeks as Shamrock apologized quietly again as he threw me over his shoulders as I was close to passing out due to blood loss. Belkia was busy writing 'You take my people, I take yours' on the wall. I was tossed into a room when I returned and I heard Shamrock saying something about this being a waste of time...not for my sake, but for his.

"It hurts..." I was shaking, I can't feel the pain in my legs...but...it doesn't mean my body doesn't react. "Mi...Miharu-san..."

"Miharu? Ash's Eve?"

"H-Help...please...please...!"

"...You...smell like Sensei..."

I turned my head to look at the other figure in the room and I heard a gasp, a name uttered...before there was panic. I couldn't hold on anymore and I passed out...but I knew...knew that I might truly hurt Miharu with my actions. I don't mind so much if it was Lawless who felt this pain...but...I do like Miharu...if only he wasn't Sleepy Ash's Eve...we could have remained friends.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Yuuka's personality shifts from calm and peaceful to murderous whenever she hears something she doesn't like. Her nature is originally that of a Sky, but when that is taken away all that is left is Cloud and Clouds are territorial bastards. Yuuka's a child who was betrayed by her family so anyone who dares to touch what she considers 'hers' is pretty much screwed. She's still a child so it's easy for her to be innocent and cute, especially since Tsubaki and his gang loves to spoil the broken Sky. Yuuka will never forgive her family for their betrayal, to her, they aren't her family, but the members of the Flower Garden are. And yes, she is in contact with Vindince. She has to make sure she's well within her rights to destroy Vongola without risking being thrown into prison for breaking any laws. Yuuka loves Tsubaki so there's no way she would want to risk being thrown into prison where they'd be separated. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
